


Hell in a nut shell

by Fleshpuppy15



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Abuse, Blood Play, Gen, Robin is a cute little kid, Sassy Robin, Slade's a perv, kind of, lil bit, smearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleshpuppy15/pseuds/Fleshpuppy15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well? Aren't you going to answer me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell in a nut shell

It was dark and cold, oh so very cold, but that didn't matter, the rain didn't matter. 

 

The thunder didn't matter, none of this mattered because the only thing that was important, was stopping him. Him and his one eye peaking out of the shadows and his brute strength, how it connected to flesh mercilessly leaving bruises and welts. How he marred the fragileness of the world, heartless, soulless, and relentless. His voice how lilted and sounded as if he could kill with mere conversation. 

 

His hands constricted around my throat and it suffocated me, not just his hands, but his gaze. It was poison. It drove me mad with rage and fear and frustration until there was nothing left; his gaze how it haunted me. He was a plague on my conscience he burned my insides with rage unmatched by no animal nor man of this earth.

 

The street light bathed us gold as he pummeled me into the asphalt leaving cracks and fractures. I gasped for air and coughed what blood was left, his steel toe boot connected with my ribs and I sobbed. 

 

I was desperate and soft, he was right, I was weak. I was pathetic, I didn't stand a chance and he knew it. 

 

"You're the weak link Robin. No powers to speak of, not even a family." He murmured and I knew it was true. 

 

"Such a tiny, sad little thing. The only reason they keep you around at all is because they need someone to keep the outside world, the normal world, in check. If it weren't for them you would be in a gutter some where. Dead I imagine." His hand came around my throat and squeezed a whine out of me. 

 

"How humiliating, to know that you, their leader, is without power. Defenseless at the hands of a real threat, completely useless. 

 

Tell me Robin, how does it feel?"

 

silence.

 

"Well? Aren't you going to answer me?" 

 

"If I did give you the answer you wanted then it would be pointless. You know my friends care about me, even without powers." The truth coming from my bloody swollen lips seemed to make him more ruthless. He sent his foot sailing to my stomach with a resonating thud that tore the air from my body. 

 

"I tried to give the life you needed, the life you deserved, but you just took all I offered for granted. It was like trying to take care of a wild animal only to have it run back to its own filthy kind. Pathetic really." He shoved me down onto the asphalt.

 

The rain continued to beat down and the asphalt scratched and scraped my exposed skin, Slade straddled my chest and he sat there like it was his throne. One leather clad thigh on each side, like a wall to keep me caged in, my arms tightly pinned to my sides. His shadow shielded me from the dim, yellow flicker of the street light. His eye glowed an unearthly white and I shivered. 

 

He always loved this part, the part where he sticks his hands in my mouth and smears the blood and salivation over my cheeks and hair. When I let him pull it and twist it in his thick black gloves. 

 

When he talks to me like a pet and scraped his blunt nails over the tendons in my neck. The poison in his voice dripping like warm honey.

 

"Why is it that you love me doing this to you?" He quirked his head to the side as he threaded his hands through my inky wet hair, it slipped through his fingers like water. I gasped for air in short labored huffs, his eye curved into a crescent as he leered over me. 

 

"I guess I just like not being in control for once. No one else would ever do this to me." I shivered as he scraped his nails over my split lip digging his pinky into the crevice, "its so much work and stress, having someone- anyone- do this to me, it...its nice." 

 

"Hmm, so you like the pain?" Slade chuckled, albeit dark and venomous, and continued with his menstruations. A loud blaring tune snapped me out of my transcended state and into reality. 

 

It was my communicator, ringing out in the drizzling near silence it had once been. My eyes flickered to Slade in a silent plea for temporary freedom. He was still for a moment, contemplative I imagine, and shifted his thigh for my arms freedom, but made no move to get up(which was just fine with me). I unhooked my communicator and flipped it open and held it to my ear, I looked at Slade and held his eye contact throughout the entire conversation. 

 

"Hey where are you? We've been trying to find your signal before we pinpointed you on the radar." Cyborgs voice had a bit static to it, but it was still discernable. 

 

"I'm just patrolling in the south side of town, guess I didn't notice. I'll call you when I'm on my way home" I paused as Slade's fingers threaded through my hair, I leaned into it, grateful for the small comfort. 

 

"You sure? It's pourin' out man, might catch a cold." The warning went unheeded as I mumbled an affirmative and hung up. 

 

"He's right, you know. You could catch some sort of illness. Not that I would care on a regular basis, but I do enjoy these little encounters every once in a while." I let out a whine and groped for his hand, he chuckled let me grip it and nuzzle it. 

 

"Please don't make me go, please." I whispered, but it was unabated. He stood and pulled me up with him, he wrapped his arms around my shoulder and coddled me against his stomach. 

 

"I think I have time to walk you home, would you like me to join you?" I nodded ever so slightly, and that was all the confirmation he needed, thus we began the tread to the tower. As we walked he asked me questions, what my diet was, strange enough he was surprised I didn't really have one. 

 

"I just eat what I want most of the time, all the fighting we do keeps me slim." Slade hummed at this and looked at me with a studious gaze, "most of the fighting I do with you does that." 

 

"I'm glad a have a good influence on you, I was starting to worry that you didn't like me." Slade was silent for a moment, then snaked an arm around my shoulders, it was welcomed considering how cold it was. 

 

"Thanks" I murmured, walking closer in return. He said nothing but I could practically hear him smirk behind his gold and black mask. 

 

"Why do you wear that mask anyways? Its not like I don't already know your name." The questioned in a sense was innocent enough, Slade looked at me for a moment before folding his remaining arm behind his back. 

 

"I'm missing an eye, if you're that curious, and before you ask how, it was my wife- or ex- wife now I suppose." At this I was taken aback, Slade had been married? This was new, and honestly intriguing. 

 

"What was her name?" 

 

"Adeline. I met her after the Vietnam war. She's that one who taught me to fight." I was shocked Slade had once been a soldier? This was very new indeed. 

 

"What was it like? The war I mean." I hoped it would open up any bad memories and thankfully it didn't seem to. 

 

"Horrifying, I had plenty of friends die in that hell hole. Once when I was in one of the trenches, we heard screaming from a near by well, It was nearly dark so we didn't get up too fast, we had been marching for days then, our feet had blisters among other things stuck to them. when we got there though there was something I saw I will never forget. A girl, no older than ten, had her throat ripped out by one of our own. ' I thought she was an enemy, I'm sorry.' but we couldn't forgive him." Slade clenched his hand on my shoulder and it bruised "He was a pathetic waist of a man. Waist of a bullet too so we left him to starve." My eye lids lolled and started to feel very dry despite the weather, I yawned and held onto Slade's hand for support.

 

"Sorry, I'm not doing so well, It's been a long week." I murmured voice drunk with sleep. 

 

"I would carry you, but you would probably scratch me," Slade's voice sounded amused and I couldn't stop the smirk rising on my lips. 

 

"I might, I might not. Even if I did I doubt it would stop you." His eye shaped into a crescent as he swept me up Bridal style, I smirked and rested my head against his shoulder.

 

"Thank you" I murmured against his shoulder as he carried me.

 

"You're welcome" was whispered aver so softly and it made me smile to hear it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You smug faced crowds with kindling eye

who cheer when soldier lads come marching by

sneak home and pray that you never know

the hell where Youth and laughter go 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Robin, we're here." when I opened my eyes I was on the roof top of the tower.

 

"Oh. thanks." I yawned as he set me down, "You can go now, I don't know if the sensors on the roof work unless someone's trying to get in with out a key code." Slade nodded and ran his hands through my hair, he cupped my face and tilted it the rain had slowed to a light sprinkle. The thin echo coming from Slade's helmet reverberated as I leaned into the touch. 

 

"You really can't get enough of me can you?" He said tone taking on darker octaves. I nodded and dug my blunt nails into his leather suit, he chuckled and returned the favor. 

 

"I'm not planning anything too devious tomorrow night." It was proposition but I took it as an order. Like it was meant to be taken.

 

"Of course." I murmured voice lilting into a soft barely hear whisper. 

 

That night after all of the fussing Starfire had provided and the scans Cyborg had taken over and over again, Raven's silent protest as I said I was fine. 

 

"I'm going to bed, night guy's" they waved sadly and worriedly as I stretched and yawned. 

 

"Good night Slade."

 

"...Good night, Robin."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping. I hope you're all happy.


End file.
